


Sex in the gardens

by uruminfuru



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uruminfuru/pseuds/uruminfuru
Summary: Leaders from the different countries has gathered to discuss new trade agreements. Hyrule's queen decides to take her guests on a tour around her kingdom. During which two swordsmen manage to sneak away for their own little fun.(This fic is essentially what the title says)





	

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Link’s hands clamped down on the sides of his chair. Zelda had raised the question of the amount of resources that was to be traded between the different kingdoms. He closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. There were several humans present and some who were a sort of hybrid. Bird’s wings and feline features were found on two other leaders. Each leader was accompanied by an advisor and some sort of bodyguard.

There were so many people here. Too many in fact. Link felt his back getting damp as he darted his eyes around the room. Finally, his eyes landed on a blue haired mercenary who looked quite disinterested in the conversation going on between the monarchs. Link stared at him until he saw the man make a slight movement with the hand which was concealed by the large table they were all sitting at. Link jolted when he felt the increase in energy, he had to bite his lip to make sure no sound escape his mouth.

Link lifted his gaze to meet Ike’s, and the mercenary retuned with a quick coy smile which did nothing but create a pit of irritation in his gut. He clenched his teeth. ‘’Oh, that smug bastard…!’’

He pushed his knees tightly together as the movement of the device inside of him increased. Were it not for the group around him he would have spread his legs wide while letting out a shameless moan. But for now, he would keep his mouth shut and legs together. 

The talk around him becomes white noise, all of his senses are concentrated on the toy inside of him. Buzzing away, mercilessly attacking his prostate. It felt so good, Link could feel himself nearing orgasm.

‘’I do believe I should consult my advisors on this matter.’’ Zelda gave a court nod to him and Impa.

‘’Oh, gods consult on what?’’ Link had no idea what they had just discussed and felt a tinge of guilt as Zelda looked at him for insight.

‘’I- uh…’’ he furrowed his brows in frustration. Both in his inability to give a coherent answer and the fact that the toy inside him and ceased its stimulation, depriving him of the orgasm he was on the brink of having.

‘’Your Majesty, if I may,’’ Impa interjected, she leaned in closer so that only the three hylians would hear her words ‘’I do believe we are able to get the upper hand in this negotiation.’’

Zelda raised her eyebrows in interest and urged Impa to continue.

‘’They wish for quite a large portion of the water from our healing springs, in exchange for weapons that will only supply half of our troops. They most likely do not know the full extent of the spring. We should who our guests what we truly have to offer.’’ Impa smirked while throwing a quick glance towards their visitors. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement between the two hylian women as Zelda stood up from her seat to address the rest of the room.

Link felt a wave of panic overcome him as the rest of the table stood up from their seats. The Hyrulian queen had invited them all for a walk through the local marketplace just outside the castle walls. Each and every one of the guest stood up from their seats while Link still sat in his seat sweating bullets while tugging at the end of his tunic.

‘’Come on, Link.’’ Zelda beckoned Link to get up and join the rest the group. 

Everyone’s eyes were on him now. He had to be careful to make sure he moved as natural as possible. Just as he started to put his weight on his legs, Link felt how his insides started clenching down on the toy inside him. Link took a second to breath, he just had to straighten his legs. Slowly his knees started working properly and he could feel it moving inside of him. The toy moved upwards, and unfortunately for him, it nestled right on his prostate and continued its merciless stimulation.

‘’C-Coming!’’ Link flinched at the choice of his words. He could picture the smug face of the only other person who could understand the double entendre.

He felt woozy the entire walk down to the doors that led to the outside gardens. Each and every step he took he could feel the toy jolt inside him, and each step caused the knot in the pit of stomach to tighten up. It was becoming increasingly difficult to walk and Link’s pace slowed down until he was walking in the back of the group. However, despite Link’s slow pace someone quite deliberately brushed shoulders with him. He looked to his side and there was none other than Ike looking down at him.

Ike put his arm around Link’s shoulders and kept slowing down their walking pace until they were quite a distance away from the rest of the group. Link clenched his fists in frustration, he knew how much Ike was enjoying this. Enjoying his frustration, his embarrassment, this public humiliation.

Link mustered up his strength and found an opportunity to relieve his ‘problem’. There was one part of the royal garden Link knew no one went to. He remembered from the days when he and Zelda were young they would hide there whenever Zelda had classes she did not want to attend to.

Ike jumped when Link started pushing him towards a new direction. He was pushed past the tall hedges of the garden, the chatter of the group they were a part became more and more distant. Ike could not help but smile at how desperately Link was pulling his arm. He would never tell but, Ike was just as frustrated and desperate as Link was; he could feel how his trousers tightened uncomfortably against his erection.

They arrived at a closed off place, the sun barely getting through the thick foliage above and around them. Link wasted no time, pushing Ike against the castle wall, grinding up against Ike’s thigh and kissing his neck.

Ike could not help but chuckle, ‘’My how eager you are.’’ Ike started massaging Link’s buttocks with both of his hands, ‘’It must have been a lot of work not letting the toy slip out.’’ Ike reached under the green tunic, hooking his thumbs in the waistband and slowly tugging Link’s trousers down, revealing the toy inside Link.

You could see a thumb like appendix sticking out, the toy made that way so that it would not disappear up Link’s opening. Ike tugged at the toy and Link felt his breath quicken. The magic pulsed from the toy and to Link’s sensitive nerves. Ike let go of Link’s rear and reached into his pocket and pulled out a contraption that came with the toy. Two crystals kept apart but could be pushed together easily.

Ike pushed the two crystals together and saw how Link spasmed in pleasure. Link buried his face into Ike’s neck to try and muffle his cries. Link’s knees started to give out and he would have fallen to the ground if it weren’t for Ike holding him up by the waist.

Link felt himself spinning around, then suddenly it was him who had his back against the wall. The sound of a belt unbuckling made him focus again.

‘’Do you want to continue this?’’ Ike grabbed himself and started slowly stroking, ‘’Or…Or should we just stop and re-join the group?’’ Ike smirked as he saw how Link’s eyes widened just slightly.

Link grabbed the collar of Ike’s shirt and smashed their lips together. ‘’Don’t you dare…!’’ Link hissed as he started nibbling on Ike’s bottom lip. While the two of them were in a passionate lip lock, Link had managed to remove one trouser leg. Now that Link was able to spread his legs, Ike took the opportunity to lift Link up. Instinctively, Link wrapped his legs around Ike’s waist.

‘’Hah… Are you ready for the main event?’’ Ike was panting, sweat already starting to form at his temple. He started tugging at the toy still stuck inside Link, the ring of muscles expanded as the thicker part of the toy started coming out.

Link groaned as he felt himself stretch around the toy, ‘’Fuck, just put it in already.’’ Link tightened his arms around Ike’s neck and started grinding his hips against Ike’s.

‘’Put what in what, beautiful?’’ Ike could feel Link dig his heels into his back as soon as ‘’beautiful’’ left his mouth. He started pushing the toy back into Link again and he could easily feel how that made the smaller man tense around him.

‘’Put… your cock… in me.’’ Link felt his chest contract with every word. How utterly humiliating.

‘’Aye aye, sir.’’ Ike removed the humming toy inside of Link, coming out with a wet sound that made Link flinch in embarrassment. The lube that was trapped inside of Link started oozing out, Ike took advantage of the excess lube and started pushing his erection in.

Seeing Link’s euphoric facial expression, Ike had to use every ounce of his willpower to refrain from slamming his hips against Link’s rear again and again until he’d come inside link. No, he would take his time; tease him and make him beg for it in pure desperation.

Slowly, Ike pushed himself deeper and deeper, until he was completely buried inside Link. He started grinding his hips and revelled at the sounds that he coaxed out of Link.

Ike started to move his hips, he sat an excruciatingly slow pace and fucked Link against the castle wall. The thought that he was fucking this country’s greatest hero in their queen’s personal garden just hit Ike. He couldn’t help but feel incredibly smug from that thought, and the sadistic side of him wanted to further embarrass the hero.

‘’God, you’re leaking all over me.’’ Ike began teasing one of Link’s nipples through his tunic. ‘’Squeezing around me all nicely.’’ Ike could feel like groaning and tensing around him. ‘’Such a nice fit for my cock.’’ Ike punctuated every syllable with a slow shallow thrust.

Link felt his entire body shake with each thrust, but it still wasn’t enough to push him over the edge. He knew there was only one way to get Ike to speed up his thrusts and it made Link grit his teeth in irritation at the thought. Maybe if he moved his hips enough he could coax Ike into fucking him harder. No! Last time he tried that Ike had pulled out and opted to slowly finger him for half an hour. His legs ached for days from tensing and spasming during the whole session.

Link had no other choice but to swallow the lump in his throat. There was no other way for him to get what he wanted while avoiding giving Ike exactly what he wanted.

‘’Ike… Please… I-I need,’’ Link had to bite his lip to stop the disappointed groan from escaping his mouth. Ike had completely stopped his administrations and had turned his attention completely to what Link was going to say. ‘’I need you… to fuck me… hard.’’

Link yelped as Ike pulled himself out and used his strength to hold Link up, there was definitely going to be bruises on his ass the next day.

‘’How…hard?’’

Link knew at that moment any semblance of dignity left his body and all that was left was his insatiable need to orgasm.

‘’I… I want you to fuck me so hard that the only thing I will feel is your cock going into my ass until next week. I want to be leaking and limping, but wanting more.’’

And that was all Ike needed to hear.

Before he knew it, Link found himself lowered to the ground and spun around, his face flush against the wall.

‘’Stick your ass out for me, beautiful.’’ Ike smiled as he saw how Link’s back curved as he stuck his bottom out. When Ike saw how Link, almost on instinct, spread his legs he lost all his self-control. He plunged his cock back into Link’s wet opening.

Link squealed in delight as he was repeatedly filled with Ike’s cock. The force of Ike’s strength drove Link forward with every thrust.

Link could feel his orgasm nearing. The blissful pleasure building up in the pit of his stomach, coupled with the delicious pain from Ike’s iron grip on his hips, managed to push Link over the edge.

Just as Link began releasing his seed he couldn’t help but grab himself and started jerking himself off. He stopped caring about his and Ike’s current position and let go of the last ounce of self-restraint he was able to hold onto.

Hearing how Link let out those loud moans with no shame did nothing but motivate Ike to thrust even harder and faster, sending the both of them into euphoria.

Pure bliss as Link let his seed cover his hand and the wall in front of, while at the same time Ike released himself inside Link, coating his walls with cum. Ike bit down on the area between Link’s neck and shoulder as he let the last drops spill.

As the both of them came down from their highs, and let the air around them cool, Link could feel something warm and wet leaking from his entrance.

‘’Did. Did you come inside of me?’’ Link received his answer as Ike slowly pulled and he felt more of Ike’s cum leaking out. ‘’Oh my g- Do you have no brain!? How am I supposed to clean myself?’’

‘’Sorry, I was just so caught up in the moment I guess I wasn’t thinking.’’ Ike felt a tinge of guilt as he saw how Link had to make a conscious effort to keep his seed from leaking out.

‘’No, you weren’t thinking you moronic dim-witted-!’’ Link was interrupted as he heard one of the castle’s guards call out.

‘’Hello! Who walks there?’’ Link recognized him as one of the senior members of the royal guard. He had to act quickly, so that avoid any further embarrassment.

Just as Link was about to pull up his trousers he felt something poke at his entrance. Suddenly he felt his rear swallow up whatever object was pressed inside of him, and to his horror he was once again filled with a phallic object. Link slowly turned around to see Ike smiling innocently at him, well as innocently one could look while pushing a sex toy up someone’s ass.

Link opened his mouth to question Ike, but the sound of footsteps stopped him. There was no time to take out the toy, hide it, and pull up his trousers before the guard caught him. He had no other choice.

‘’Oh! My Lord. I did not know it was you. Pardon my intrusion.’’ The guard bowed respectfully to Link. ‘’Ah, yes. Her majesty has just finished showing our visitors the local market and its wares. I am certain she would appreciate your appearance when they restart their negotiations.’’ Link felt new waves of embarrassment wash over him with every word the guard uttered. Why did he have to be so respectful right after Link had been at his least dignified?

‘’Why yes of course. Let us go.’’ Link was just about to take his first step before the guard interrupted him.

‘’Ah, allow me to escort you to the hall. I insist.’’ Link was only able to muster a slight smile of agreement before the guard turned around and started leading them towards the castle entrance.

As they walked through the gardens, Ike reached around Link’s waist and started gently stroking Link’s lower back; a knowing smirk firmly planted upon his lips.

Link could hardly wait until the meetings were over and they were alone. He clenched his fists in anticipation over the payback he was going to give Ike. Ike on the other hand only gave a smile that said two words:

‘’Worth it’’

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> w h a t is fic title? w Hat is summary??
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
